


Why are We Still Friends?

by southsidewrites



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Comedy, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Funny, Humor, Love, Reader-Insert, Romance, prank gone wrong, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidewrites/pseuds/southsidewrites
Summary: Sweet Pea decides to drag you along on a poorly thought-out prank attempt.  When things don't go as planned, the two of you end up trapped together in F.P.'s closet.





	Why are We Still Friends?

“This is an absolutely terrible idea, Sweet Pea,” you whispered, glancing around worriedly to make sure no one was watching as Sweet Pea picked the lock.

“If by terrible, you mean amazing, I completely agree,” he replied with a smirk. “Just think of the possibilities, Y/N.”

The two of you were currently sneaking into the Jones’s trailer because, supposedly, there were some particularly embarrassing pictures of middle school Jughead that Sweet Pea desperately wanted access to.  You had your doubts that they were even that good, but Sweet Pea was beyond reasoning with. You still weren’t sure why you agreed to come along.  Sure, he was one of your best friends and all, but damn if this wasn’t a stupid idea.

“If FP catches us, our asses are toast,” you replied, lifting your voice slightly.  You had made it into the main room of the trailer, and it was definitely empty. “We will literally get all the worst jobs until we’re, like, sixty.”

“FP won’t still be alive when we’re sixty,” he responded nonchalantly, already flipping through the photo albums that were stored on a small shelf in the corner. “Hell, he might not even make it until we’re twenty if he keeps pissing off Hiram Lodge.”

“Not the point, Pea.” You glanced out the window, your paranoia far from subsiding. “I wouldn’t put anything past a pissed off FP—even if we are Serpents.”

He rolled his eyes as he pocketed a few photos. “There’s some good stuff here, Y/N.  You should take a look.  Jughead was even more awkward in middle school.”

Not wanting to break away from your position as window monitor, you shook you head. “No way.  I am not leaving this window for a second.”

“Your loss,” he replied with a shrug. “I would never pass up an opportunity for some good old-fashioned Jughead jokes.”

You rolled your eyes. “I don’t know why I’m even friends with you, Sweet Pea.”

He grinned, that sly half-grin that made so many girls melt.  In your years of being friends with Sweet Pea, you had grown accustomed to his charm. Not to say it never worked on you, but it definitely worked less than average.

“You really do worry too much, Y/N.  FP’s in some big meeting at the Whyte Wyrm, and he won’t be home anytime soon.”

“Says you,” you snapped, glancing at him for a minute before turning your attention back to the dusty, cracked window.  

As if on cue, there was the rumble of a motorcycle outside, and your heart nearly stopped. “Sweet Pea, he’s home!”

“Fuck.” He hurriedly tucked the photo album back in place and darted toward the door.

“Not a chance, moron.” You threw your arm out to stop him.  The pitch of your voice rose as panic set in. “He’ll see us walk out the front door.”

“Well, there’s no fucking back door, so I don’t know what you want me to do, Y/N!” he whisper-shouted.  His confident façade snapped as he realized exactly how wrong his plan was going. “He’s going to actually kill us.  Like, kill us dead.  So dead that we’ll never be alive again.  We’ll—“

“Would you please stop talking?” you snapped. “I’m trying to get us out of here alive.”

He shut his mouth, his eyes wide with shock as you looked around the small space, searching for anywhere you might be able to hide.  While you would probably fit under the bed, Sweet Pea most definitely wouldn’t, and you weren’t about to let him take the fall alone.  You saw only one possibility, and it was a shitty one.

“Follow me.” You grabbed his arm and yanked Sweet Pea into the closet.

“Y/N, what if he needs something out of here?” Sweet Pea demanded his voice dropping to a whisper as the two of you crammed yourself into the tight space.

“Then we beg for forgiveness and hope FP’s against killing kids.” You shoved him into the deepest corner, pressing yourself against him and tugging a big winter coat in front of you.  The closet was messy enough that you might be able to get away unseen even if he did open the door.

Sweet Pea scoffed, and you could feel his heart pounding in his chest.  Due to your height difference, your head was resting just below his shoulder.

“Maybe this was a terrible idea,” he whispered.

“No shit.”

“No need to get cocky,” he grumbled.

Outside the closet, we heard the door open, and we both went silent.  Based on the footsteps, FP wasn’t alone.

“Fucking Northsiders,” Tall Boy muttered. “Damn kids can’t even go to school in peace anymore.”

“It’ll blow over,” FP replied, sounding bored. “The kids will realize it’s not that bad eventually.”

“I hope so.” There was the sound of someone, presumably Tall Boy, pulling out a chair to sit down.

“In the meantime, where the hell was Sweet Pea today?” FP asked.  He opened the refrigerator and cracked open a can of what was probably a beer.

Another crack followed, and then men were quiet as they took a drink.

“Y/N, what do we do?” Sweet Pea whispered, his voice barely audible.  His lips were nearly touching your ear.

“Shut the fuck up and wait,” you replied, your voice equally low.

And so you did.  The two of you waited, shifting from foot to foot as fatigue set in, for nearly an hour before Tall Boy finally left.  Then, FP turned on the TV, and the two of you used the sudden burst of noise to move into a more comfortable seated position.  Due to the constraints of the closet, you ended up on Sweet Pea’s lap.  You were so anxious and tired, though, that it didn’t really faze you.

“At least he won’t hear us as much now,” Sweet Pea said, his voice starting to sound raspy.

“I don’t know how he hears anything over that,” you replied.  He was watching some sort of action movie, and the screeching explosion noises were near-deafening.  You tipped your head back on Sweet Pea’s chest, amazed by how comfortable it was. Sweet Pea slowly moved his hand to rest it on your leg, and a shiver ran down your spine.

“I wonder what everyone else is up to,” Sweet Pea mused.

“Wait, everyone else!” You sat up sharply, causing Sweet Pea’s hand to fall from you. “We just need to get someone else to get FP out of here, and we can escape.”

“That’s not a bad idea,” he agreed, sitting up a little with you. He reached into his pocket, and then he froze. “Y/N, I don’t have my phone.”

Your eyes widened with fear. “Did you bring it with you, Pea?”

He nodded slowly. “And I set it down because I was Snapchatting Fangs.”

“You’re kidding me,” you stated, literally dumbfounded.

“Wish I was.” He smiled weakly.

“Once again, I’m questioning why I’m even friends with you.”  

“Who else gets you into such excellent adventures?” he smirked, and you rolled your eyes.

“I’ll try my phone.” You pulled it out of your pocket, and your heart sank.  It was dead.

Sweet Pea glanced over your shoulder. “Looks like you’re doing just as bad as me.”

“Don’t sound so smug about it.” You groaned silently and leaned back on him, letting your eyes drift shut.  The two of you fell into a comfortable silence as you considered your next move.  It was looking like your only option would be to wait FP out and sneak out as soon as he left, even if that was the next morning.  

Out of nowhere, Sweet Pea chuckled. “You know, it’s funny.”

“What?” you asked grumpily.

“When we were freshman, I would have killed to be stuck in a closet with you.”

Your eyes shot open, and your heart started to race. “What are you talking about?”

“Remember that party Toni threw at the end of Freshman year?  The one where everyone ended up playing Seven Minutes in Heaven?”

You nodded slowly—you had ended up making out with Fangs that night against both of your better judgment.

“Well, I was jealous of Fangs for weeks when he told me that you kissed him.”

Your whole body stiffened.  Was Sweet Pea, your best friend, admitting feelings for you?

“I mean, it was clear you were into him, not me, but I still hoped.”

“Sweet Pea, are you—“ You turned to face him, needing to see for yourself that he wasn’t smirking or something.

He smiled softly. “You’re definitely still the only person I’d want to be trapped in closet with.”

It was like someone released a thousand butterflies in your stomach.  Your heart was threatening to beat out of your chest.  You’d had an on and off crush on Sweet Pea for as long as you could remember, and at that moment, it was on.

“What?” he asked, amused by whatever face you were making. “You had to have known.”

Your lips parted, you shook your head. “Can’t say I did.”

He smirked, grabbing your hips and pulling you closer to him. “Well then, how about we give it another try.  I think we’ll have more than seven minutes, though.” With that, he pressed his lips into yours.  The lines between the two of you blurred as you melted into him, gripping his shoulder with one hand and his hair with the other.  You turned to face him properly, forgetting that you were supposed to be hiding.

Sweet Pea reacted enthusiastically, his fingers gripping your hips so hard they might bruise.  He was anything but gentle as he kissed.  Years worth of waiting seemed to be exploding into one heated moment.

Neither of you noticed when the door behind you opened.

“What the hell?” Jughead asked. “Y/N? Sweet Pea? Why are you making out in my dad’s closet?”

You scrambled off of Sweet Pea’s lap. “Jughead, I—we—we can explain.”

He shook his head, a look of mortified confusion on his face. “I really, really don’t want you to.”

“Well then,” Sweet Pea said, grabbing you hand and pulling you to your feet with him. “We’ll just be on our way.”

Jughead watched as you walked out, slipping past FP who was asleep on the couch.  Sweet Pea grabbed his phone and hurried to the door, never letting go of your hand. When you hit the street, Sweet Pea relaxed noticeably.

“That was the dumbest thing we’ve ever done, Pea,” you said, acutely aware of the fact that he hadn’t dropped your hand.

“Nah, it went fine.  FP never caught us, I got you to kiss me, and we even got the embarrassing Jughead pictures.” He grinned happily.

You groaned loudly. “I seriously, seriously don’t get why I’m still friends with you.”

He smirked. “You’re not.  We’re dating now, babe.”

Your face dropped, and then you burst out laughing. “Of course, this is how you’d ask me out.  Kiss me in FP’s closet, and then assume we’re together.”

“What, do you have a problem with that?”

“Just promise me we never tell anyone the truth about how it happened.”

“Not a chance, babe.  As soon as I’m sure FP won’t kill us, I’m telling everyone.” His grin was infectious.

“Fine.” You couldn’t hold back your smile. “Whatever.”

He looked exceedingly pleased with himself. “Now you won’t have to question why you’re my friend.  You’ll just have to question why on earth you agreed to date me.”

Your heart raced as you looked up at his flirty grin.   _What on earth had you just gotten yourself into?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! If you liked it, check out my other works for more Sweet Pea x Reader fics.


End file.
